


Without You

by Tenebrex



Category: Every fandom actually, Original Work, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Grief, Loss, M/M, Multi, Other, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrex/pseuds/Tenebrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can I go on without you?</p>
<p>Written to the song Anti-Gravity by Runaground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

_[Picture source](http://colorfully.eu/empty-road-and-sky-storm-facebook-cover/) _

* * *

Going down this empty road, feeling chilled to the bone

The world has become so dark, the air humming with the eerie ring of nothingness

It’s hard to comprehend, the world is exactly the same and yet so different

Your loss feels like a severed limb, a sharp phantom pain hurting despite there being nothing there

I miss your voice filling up the void in my head, your presence at my side keeping my demons at bay

Now they have free rein, and the world seems dimmer by the minute

Everywhere I look their presence taints a precious memory, whisking away the colors of happiness

The world is turning gray, falling prey to their coldness

And I’m walking here, feeling like my heart is being ripped apart

It’s so hard to keep going, knowing that nothing will right my wrong

I failed in the worst way possible, I wasn’t strong enough

My job was to protect, to keep you safe

Now I walk alone, watching as the world suffers from your loss

_“Keep fighting, keep living”_

You will never understand the difficulty of keeping that promise

With you gone, what is there to fight for

What is even worth trying

But I keep on going, keep on breathing, despite every mouthful of air burning like acid

Pain is my punishment and I will greet it as an old friend

Aching feet carrying me along, determined to keep my promise

but I just wish I could go _home_

**_FIN._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like getting some sadness off my chest. This happened. I'm sorry.
> 
> Please don't repost, and/or use this without my permission. You can find me on Tumblr under the URL beautiful-hellfire.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
